Jana Tyrell
Lady Jana Tyrell is the first daughter and fourth child of Harlen Tyrell and Helaena Redwyne, and therefore styled the ''Lady of Highgarden. ''She's often been called the Red Rose, due to her unusual hair colour, and is a covered bisexual. She's currently unwed and unbethroed. Appearance Jana has a pale face, covered by waves of red hair that fall on her back, and blue eyes that are noted by her handmaidens to shine like diamonds. The fiery silk that is her hair separates her from the rest of her family, and her face is decorated by freckles. Beside that, she a typical Reach beauty, with round face and wide smile. She's widely recognized as the most beautiful woman of House Tyrell. History The only red-haired Tyrell came into this world in middle 357 AC, in the mixture of green and gold, surrounded by the finest of silks and the best of healers Highgarden has. Her mother, lady Helaena Redwyne, had a hard pregnancy, carrying Jana ; and therefore, it caused her a lot of pain during an exhausting childbirth, letting the legends of Jana's unusual hair for her House grow. It said that the child's hair was dyed red by the blood lady Helaena spilled to give birth to her fourth child and first daughter. Due to her unusual hair colouring, she was called, from birth, The Red Rose. Even in the first few moments after being born, Jana was a beautiful baby, and grew up to be an even more beautiful maiden. Jana had a childhood typical for the Reach ; careless days spent in summer's haze, playing with her older brothers and watching them practice, even joining them sometimes and failing, but at least she had fun, while trying to match their swift moves. She also spent time shagging off some girls, those she found herself attracted to, but they all swore to keep their tiny relationships with the Tyrell a secret. Jana would be falling in love with both boys and girls, however she saw fit at that moment ; and no one, let alone her parents, knew of it but her sister Alerie, two years her junior. However, Jana would prove problematic as she reached the age of 10. She had always been prone to playing with people, but was hopelessly innocent, and one day it was found out that she tried to force one of her handmaidens to be with her, emotionally, as Jana remains a virgin to this day, and escape Highgarden with her as well. She was caught by her mother, and punished by the same, who crushed Jana's little world she had created in Highgarden, by letting her old handmaidens away and bringing the new ones, and the Septa, Septa Donella, a strict woman whose teachings crushed the free spirit, to some extent, that Jana was born with. It seemed Jana learned her lesson well, and Lady Helaena even brought, on her daughter's request, a healer to help Jana learn the craft. In following two years, Jana could heal the bleeding wounds, as well as paint, and sing beautifully. 370 AC Present day, Jana is found in King's Landing, with her brothers and father. In King's Landing, Jana met and fell in love with Florian Florent, heir to Brightwater Keep, but that love of hers is one-sided, as Florian is officially courting Lady Mertyns. Jana seeks solace with her older brother, Victor, and was resolved of her sins, which she did in the past, by High Septon. Timeline 357 AC - Jana is born. 365 AC - Starts her first, emotional relationship with a girl her age named Sarella. 367 AC -Lady Helaena brings in Septa Donella. Jana starts learning to sing and education in medical science. 370 AC - Jana travels with her brothers and father to Kings Landing. 370 AC, Tenth Moon - Jana falls for Florian Florent, and is resolved from her sins by the High Septon. 370 AC, Eleventh Moon - Jana is on the road to Highgarden, on the orders from her brother Gareth. Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi